someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Illuminati Theory
What I am about to tell you will change the way you think on life. It will reshape the way you see the future. What I am about to tell you is 100% true and documented. So if you do not believe me, do your research. In the 1980's, a card game was released to the public. The name of it was 'The Illuminati Card Game'. This particular game is not horrifying because of its name. It is horrifying because of what it contains. What if I told you that this 'game' has predicted almost all of the things that have happened in recent years. Sounds very unrealistic, right? I mean, how in the world can a card game, of all things, do such a thing? Sadly, you are drop-dead wrong. On the day of September 11th 2001 a national tragedy occurred. The twin towers were hit by a plane. It was widely known as the worst terrorist attack that happened in the United States. Now I want you to tell me how this game accurately illustrates this on one of the cards. The card name is even called "Terrorist Nuke". Not enough to convince you yet? Recently, in Orlando Florida, there was a shooting at a homosexual nightclub called Pulse. After this shooting occurred, homosexual activists were on a rampage. Gun laws were being heavily discussed in offices. And pretty soon laws will be put in that will ban guns for the public. Now explain to me how the game has two cards that accurately detail this? One card shows a hand in a pool of blood that has a gun. The card reads, "New World Order: Gun Control." It also shows two hands removing a gun from the hand. The gun has obviously been used in the picture. The other card reads, "Gay Activists," and shows two homosexual men standing confidently. Please take note that Pulse was a nightclub for homosexual males. In recent times, there have been multiple cases of police brutality against African Americans, from flat out shooting to brutally beating them. In Ferguson Missouri, an African American teen who was unarmed was shot and killed by a white officer. After this, the streets of Ferguson had black activists and rioters. There is a card that says 'Black Activists' and shows an angry African American man. In the presidential election, Donald Trump is on the republican side. He is the leading republican candidate. He face is well known across the United States. There is a photo of him making an angry face. There is a card in this game that shows an extremely similar photo. The card reads, "Enough Is Enough." San Francisco, 2007, oil spill. This oil spill was a horrible incident that affected the environment greatly. Water was polluted, and wildlife was severely damaged. Birds were harmed and so were other animals. There is a certain image of a bird that was harmed. The photo of the bird is almost exactly identical to one of the cards in the game. The card simply reads, "Oil Spill." Now that you have all this information about the game and real life. There is one last thing I want to tell you. Everything I have told you has been true. All these cards have been told thoroughly described to you. All of these cards have something to do with real life. There are two more cards that simply read, "World War Three," and, "End Of The World." Now let me just ask you this. Are you sure about your immediate future? ~~~~Mr.CreepyPastaTheThird Category:Theory Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck